Machimiya Eikichi is a Pervert
by Erevus
Summary: Machimiya Eikichi is notorious for the way he's treated women in the past. Arakita can't get these rumors out of his head.


"_Machimiya Eikichi is a pervert."_

Both out of breath from kissing, Arakita pushes the other boy onto his bed.

They lock lips again, but Arakita's fingers hook the belt loops of Machimiya's pants, bringing the boy to the bed's edge.

"_He's always saying inappropriate things, I can't stand him!"_

With a relaxed palm on Machimiya's thigh, Arakita draws himself down to eye-level with the other boy's crotch.

"_What kind of guy calls a girl ugly to her face?"_

He drew down the zipper.

"_Eikichi-san's the type of guy that would break up with his girl just because he found someone prettier."_

Arakita presses his fingers against the boy's soft cock through his briefs. He traces its length with one finger.

Machimiya tenses in his legs. The redhead tries to draw up one leg instinctively, but remembers that Arakita is in between them, and drops it.

"_I've seen how he treats his girl-hell, he's kissing other girls right in front of her!"_

Arakita slips his fingers into the briefs, sliding his fingers around Machimiya's cock and drawing it out. He presses his lips to the head and looks up.

Machimiya's reddening face, accompanied by hands splayed out behind him to steady himself-the entire scene forces Arakita to hug a smile against Machimiya's member.

"_Miya once broke up with a girl because she wasn't wearing make-up, hahaha!"_

Arakita takes all of Machimiya cock into his mouth at once.

He slides his mouth down the shaft, then without warning, begins pumping up and down. The blood rushes into the member, stiffening it in Arakita's mouth.

Machimiya yelps, and grasps at the back of Arakita's head. His fingers tangling into black hair, gripping at it in motion with Arakita's mouth.

"F-fuck. Ahh."

Machimiya begins thrusting in time with Arakita's sucking.

Each time Machimiya's cock grows, Arakita challenges himself, taking the full length into his mouth. Soon, the cock reaches the back of Arakita's throat, gagging him.

"Ahh...yeah…" Machimiya's grip tightens. He slips his other hand down, and thumbs Arakita's left cheek. "B-babe, that's perfect."

"_Machimiya doesn't care about anyone but himself."_

Arakita winces. Every muscle in his face tenses against Machimiya's thumb and suddenly Arakita's zipping up and down Machimiya's member.

"Ah! Fuck!" Machimiya scrambles to steady himself, he pulls his hands back, curling his fingers into the blankets. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come."

To Machimiya's surprise, Arakita pulls back, teasing the tip with his tongue and working his hand up and down the cock instead.

"Wait, Ara, your-"

Arakita steadies the other boy's cock and pulls back the bangs from his face.

Machimiya explodes a white mess onto Arakita's face, coating layers of semen from Arakita's forehead to his lips.

"Ahh...ahh…" Machimiya breathes.

Arakita licks the cum off his lips. And then squeezes the last bit of semen from Machimiya's cock into his mouth.

"Hah, you're too easy." Arakita frowns at the slack member in his hand.

"Ah, Ara," Machimiya leans forward, placing his hands under the other's jawline, tilting Arakita's head left and right. He squints a smile. "Messy, huh?"

"Pfft, no duh." Arakita moves to stand. "I'll take ca-"

Machimiya draws the back of his hand up, and wipes the cum off of Arakita's left cheek in one motion.

Arakita freezes.

"_Machimiya is the worst. You can't trust him. It's all about him, him, him."_

Machimiya wipes the other cheek with a small laugh.

"There's your cute face, huh?" He wipes his hands on the bedsheet to Arakita's dismay.

But Arakita can't think about that now. His knees are glued to the apartment floorboards beneath them.

"Oh, I forgot." He cups Arakita's face, leaning forward and closing the gap between them.

#

The hot steam from the open bathroom door wades through the room.

Legs folded and sitting on the floor, hunched over a laptop, Arakita scrolls through messages on Facebook.

"_I feel sorry for you."_

The scent of Axe mixed with red-hair dye wafts through the air. Using his fingers, he brushes his own hair back to see the monitor. He needs a haircut. They fall back into place and the smell of sex still drips from his bangs.

"_He's a con artist. He'll reveal his true side to you soon."_

He can hear Machimiya humming a radio song.

Drumming fingers on the keyboard, Arakita sighs, "Annoying."

He shuts down his laptop.

#

Arakita pulls the blanket over them, kicking his feet underneath to spread it out while Machimiya's hands search for Arakita's body.

The redhead hugs Arakita close and Arakita stops moving altogether.

"Hey," he says in a low voice, "Relax, okay?" He holds Arakita's hands in his. "You've been all fidgety."

Arakita draws his legs up to his chest. "Whoever you were yesterday..."

"Huh?"

"Can go fuck off!"

Arakita leans into the redhead, pocketing his head into the crook of Machimiya's shoulder. "You're still gonna be my boyfriend in the morning."

"Err, yeah. Why would that-"

"Then fine! Nothing else matters."

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading, please shoot me a review!_

_I'm working on a few more Machiara fics-they are my life. I dream of writing until I get bored of them but I don't think that's possible._


End file.
